


Reminiscence

by Stefanyeah



Series: A Study in Submission [4]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Stefanyeah
Summary: In which Dom remembers.





	Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> And on we go with our little peeks into their minds.
> 
> As always, beta'd by the lovely Tamar. :D

You sit in the chair next to Chris’ bed and watch him and Chris. If someone is taking a backseat to just watch, it’s usually Chris. But sometimes, you like to do so as well. It’s relaxing not having to do anything but the occasional stroke of your own length.

You have to admit, Chris is being quite creative tonight. When Chris had suggested you’d be going to his place tonight, you had known Matt would end up on the floor. Matt had also known, you had realised by the way his cheeks and throat had flushed and his pupils had dilated.

Only Chris’ bedroom came with a few hooks and rings that had been driven into the floorboards. Tom’s eyes had bulged when the bed had been pushed aside and the rings had been revealed. He had stared at Matt who had undressed without any prompting and stood in the middle of the various rings.

Chris hadn’t even undressed before pushing Matt to his knees and had started to attached various chains. You know that Matt doesn’t like the chill touch of metal against his skin. But you know he loves the unyielding strength of metal even more. So you always ignore his displeased grunts because he expects you to. You should talk to Chris and suggest expanding his silence training to wearing metal restraints.

But for now, you’re watching. You watch Matt wearing spreader bars between his wrists and his ankles, keeping him nicely open. Likewise his wrists and ankles are tied to the floor rings. As is the metal collar around his neck, keeping him in a rather uncomfortable position. It’s not new to him, though.

Nor is the hook in his arse with the metal chain running along his back and attached to the collar around his neck. It’s pulling his rear upwards just nicely. While you’re not as keen on pure metal restrictions, preferring the warmth and yielding strength of leather, you always enjoy seeing Matt in this particular position.

He’s forced to stay open and perfectly curved. And damn, that curved back of his, it just does things to you.

Tom is kneeling next to Matt and Chris and he’s still looking rather uncomfortable, even more so when Chris asks him to attach the butterfly clamps to Matt’s nipples and tie their chains to his shackles.

You watch Tom applying the clamps, almost chuckling at his wide eyes. He looks at Matt’s penis as he lifts the first clamp, faltering for a moment.

You look at Matt’s penis as well and you have to admit, Chris truly has been inspired tonight.

Leading from the piercing, there’s a thin chain attached to a floor ring beneath Matt. It easily has enough leeway to allow for thrusting and twitching without risk of damage. It’s more about the general idea and position than real restriction. You know it, Matt know’s it. Still, his length is rock hard and he’s hardly stopped moaning and whimpering.

His eyes are closed and his head is leant backwards as much as the chain on his metal collar allows. You can see a single tear in the corner of his eyes and your mind wanders from the scene before you.

You and Chris had taken your leaves from the aftershow party early. The dress ups and following orgies had been entertaining for a while, but eventually, the novelty wore off. They had started to bore you about a week ago and you had joined Chris when he left the parties.

You had been chatting and drinking the odd beer or whine, re-discovering what had brought you together as friends in the first place. None of you had really noticed, but somehow, you had started to lose yourself on the road.

You had started to miss your best friend during those nights, however. Matt was still getting off during the madness of touring and amidst groupies. Tomorrow, you would be hearing tales about how many pussies he had been fucking. Even those tales had become boring.

You and Chris just had decided to call it a nigh and not wait for the little lunatic, when said lunatic burst into the tour bus, dressed in his boxers and wearing a flower necklace. He hadn’t said anything but only pressed a rather sloppy kiss to your lips and proclaimed his everlasting love before straddling Chris lap.

He had kiss him and proclaimed his love as well, and while you and Chris were still startled by this display of drunken affection, Matt had begged Chris to ride that big cock of his, he begged you to fuck his mouth.

To this day, you don’t know why you did it. Why you just did what your drunken out of his mind mate asked you to. 

You felt dirty the next day.

It had been great. Matt’s mouth on your dick so warm and wet; his moans and whines addictive. You knew you wanted more of him right at the very moment his lips closed around your dick .

It made you feel even dirtier and like a bad friend. You didn’t talk about it and vowed to never again let something like this happen.

Still it had happened again. And again. And several more times. You had started to dread aftershow parties, because they meant that Matt would return in any state of undress, sometimes smeared with sloppy make-up, sometimes wearing masks and feather boas. And he would beg both of you to use him and both of you would look at each other and try to reject your friend.

And still, it had happened for weeks, months even, until Matt hadn’t gone to an aftershow party. You had been relieved, because there wouldn’t be any drunken encounters that night, because maybe, just maybe, he had been grown tired and bored of all the meaningless sex as well.

And with no little amount of guilt you still hoped he hadn’t grown bored of you.

You needn’t have worried.

Because Matt was sitting between you, fidgeting and pinching his nose as he asked you and Chris for sex. Even you had problems keeping up with the speed of his words as he told you that he didn’t wanted to be numbed anymore when feeling you.

As always, the little bastard got his way.

However, that night hadn‘t been very satisfying for either of you. You had tried to have sex like _normal_ , well, couples. There had been no dominance, no submission. You had taken turns, there had had been kisses and loving touches. Eventually, you had come.

There had been more encounters, all similarly unsatisfying. Eventually, it had been Chris to make the next step. You had met up at his place for booze, telly and maybe some song writing. There wasn’t any booze involved, however. You just had finished your pizzas and some water, when Chris stared at Matt.

He had blurted out his command for Matt to strip and suck him. He had been as surprised by this as you and Matt were. Still, Matt hadn’t hesitated. He immediately did as he was told and you had grown hard. So fucking hard. You wanted him, you wanted his fucking submission to you.

And while he was sitting naked beneath the kitchen table, his face in Chris’ groin, you had unzipped and stroked yourself to hardness. You had listened to his choking and seen Chris grabbing his head to pull him even further into his lap.

Matt hadn’t shown any resistance. You would have thought he’d press his hands against Chris’ legs to gain some leverage and control, or to try and remove Chris’ hands from his head. Instead, Matt crossed his arms behind back.

You almost came from this show of submission, but you had other desires. As soon as you saw Chris coming, you reached out and pulled Matt towards you. He was still raging hard and you could see some of Chris’ come trickling from his lips.

You had smirked down at him and pulled his mouth onto you. He had kept his eyes on yours all the time. And even when you had pulled out to come over his face, he hadn’t flinched.

He had kept kneeling and waiting until you and Chris had finished your pizzas and had ordered him into the bedroom.

That had been the first night you had really dominated him. And he had hit subspace hard. He had been crying for the first time and you immediately had stopped then, scared of what you had done and awkwardly kissing him, whispering your apologies until you slowly came back to himself.

Breakfast had been a silent one until he had spoken.

„I enjoyed last night,“ Matt had said and looked up from his bowl of cereals. He didn’t even blush or fidget. „Everything of it.“

„You cried,“ you had whispered. You looked at Chris. He was staring at his own bowl, spoon gripped so tightly his knuckles had turned white.

„I wasn’t prepared for the intensity,“ Matt had admitted. He had stood and walked around the table to kiss your cheek before turning to Chris, kissing his cheek as well. „I am now. I will be. I want more, if you are still willing to give more.“

You had then done research, all of you perched in front of one computer, searching the internet and ordering books, learning and getting inspired. You had learned about aftercare and only a few days before, you would have scoffed at the very thought of it.

But now you had seen Matt sinking just a bit too deep into submission, had seen him dismantled before you. And you had felt how hard he held onto you while coming back into himself. You enjoyed the soft touches after handling him roughly and you knew that he had come to crave the gentleness afterwards as well.

A moan makes you look up and you’re back in the present. Matt is still tied into this perfect position and his nipples are pulled taut by the clamps. Chris has put the ring gag in and he’s fucking Matt’s mouth.

You lean forward as you hear Matt choke. You don’t like that sound as much as Chris does, but you like to see Matt’s face when he does. This stained expression of bliss and pain, tears running over red cheeks while he’s looking up at Chris with dark eyes.

You’re sliding from the chair and kneeling next to you lovers, stroking yourself with the speed in which Chris takes Matt’s mouth. You can’t resist licking Matt’s cheek, tasting the salt from the tears. You’ve never figured out what exactly it is that causes them to fall. Maybe even Matt doesn’t know. But they’re part of your games and none of you would want to miss them.

Chris grunts and pulls Matt forward harshly, you know he’s coming deep in Matt’s throat and the picture of them and the remembrance of the tightness and warmth of Matt’s throat make you come as well.

Chris softly strokes Matt’s hair and pulls out, removing the gag and letting it fall to the floor. Matt manages to look at you, and you give him a smirk. You know what he wants even before he pleads for you to allow him a taste.

He’s been good, he always is, and he looks so beautiful and dishevelled, you couldn’t reject any request he’s voice. And while you’re sensitive and feeling slightly wobbly, you shift towards him and loosen the chain that pulls his head towards the hook in his arse.

He thanks you softly and licks along your length, it’s a featherlight touch and you stroke through his hair. He hasn’t come yet, and so hasn’t the newest addition to your relationship.

You take Matt’s head between your hands and press your lips together, tasting yourself and Chris in his mouth. It’s not a gentle kiss, for he’s still tied up and this is not the place for aftercare yet.

You break the kiss and turn his face towards Tom.

It’s been a week since the trip to the club, and Tom still doesn’t know which role he wants to play, You know he likes the control he‘s given over Matt, but he also seems to enjoy submitting just as much. He just needs to realise this.

„There’s someone else to please before we can allow you to come,“ you purr and Tom swallows.

Oh yes, this one has an even longer way to come than you had.


End file.
